Warbler cries
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Jeff is the new kid at dalton academy and finds love with one of his classmates, did he fall for the wrong person? Glee, Warblers, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sebastian Smyfe, Niff, Klaine, Seff.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff was really nervous as he walked into the office of his new school. "hello how may I help you?" the secretary asked "um yeah I'm Jeffery Sterling, I'm new and this is my first day and I was told to come to the office" Jeff explained "oh I see you. you're in dorm seven A. along with Nick Duval, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Your parents signed you up for an apartment style dorm so it has two bedrooms, a full bathroom and a kitchen in it" the secretary explained "ok, great" Jeff smiled "here is your uniform and the rule book. if you fail to follow these rules you will be expelled oh and here's your schedule" the secretary smiled handing Jeff his stuff. "thank you" Jeff smiled "and don't forget your key, your schedule starts tomorrow so you have the rest of today to get comfortable and set your stuff up how you'd like" the secretary smiled so Jeff nodded and walked out of the office. He looked around and accidentally bumped into a brunette boy "hey newbie watch where you're going" the brunette scolded "I'm sorry and can you help my find dorm seven A?" Jeff asked "yeah you're right next to my dorm" The brunette smiled and lead Jeff up to the dorm.

Jeff unlocked the door and walked inside. "yo, Nick you got a newbie!" The brunette called into the dorm and another three brunettes appeared in front of him. "um can you stop calling me newbie? my name is Jeff" Jeff said "what ever I'm going back to my room, I was busy" one brunette said and disappeared into a room. "don't mind him. that's Nick, he's not the brightest person to be around. oh by the was I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine and the one who lead you up here is Sebastian, Nick's exboyfriend" one of the brunettes explained "that sucks, I'e never dated anyone because I was the only gay one at my school" Jeff sighed "I know that feeling" Kurt sighed "so which room am I in?" Jeff asked "you'll be sharing with Nick" Blaine smiled "great" Jeff sighed and grabbed his suitcase. He opened the door and saw Nick laying in his bed jacking off. "whoa, I'm so sorry" Jeff said and Nick threw a blanket over him. "it's called knocking" Nick hissed "why do I have to knock to come into my own room?" Jeff asked "shit I forgot you have to share a room with me" Nick grumbled and Jeff set his stuff down.

Jeff finished unpacking and noticed Nick watching him. Jeff chuckled and sat down. "so what happened between you and that Sebastian guy?" Jeff asked "he go drunk and had sex with another guy" Nick sighed "ouch, that must really suck. I have absolutely no dating experience because I was like the only gay person at my school and everyone knows I'm gay so I couldn't even act straight and date a girl" Jeff explained "everyone in this dorm experienced that at our old schools. It's the worst thing ever" Nick sighed and Jeff pulled out his phone and laid down on his bed.

Nick couldn't help but stare at Jeff. He didn't know if it was the blonde hair or the hazel eyes or the bad boy first impression when he snapped at Sebastian. "I can feel you staring at me and it's really weird" Jeff said not taking his eyes off his phone. "sorry" Nick chuckled and opened his phone and the porn he was watching started playing "ew are you watching porn?" Jeff asked "I was, until you walked in" Nick grumbled "are you still half naked too?" Jeff asked looking at the brunette covered in a blanket. "maybe, why?" Nick smirked "just wondering because it's weird" Jeff pointed out and continued texting his best friend from his old school. "it's not weird because you're horny" Nick smirked "what makes you think that?" Jeff chuckled "your extremely obvious boner" Nick smirked "it's not even because of you" Jeff blushed "ohhh who are you texting?" Nick smirked and jumped over to Jeff's bed. "nobody" Jeff smiled "ok is it me or the nobody giving you a boner?" Nick smirked then Jeff's phone buzzed "answer it, it must be nobody" Nick smirked "it's twitter" Jeff lied with a smirk. "either you tell me who you're texting or I'll kiss you" Nick smirked so Jeff shrugged and connected the two's lips.

Kurt walked into Nick and Jeff's room to check on Jeff to see if he needed help unpacking. "well you two have an interesting way of getting to know someone" Kurt said startling the two causing them to jump back. "um it's not what it looks like" Nick said "what ever, I'm still telling Blaine and I won't tell anyone else" Kurt smiled and left. "yeah so, um. I'm going to get some dinner" Jeff said awkwardly and left.

Nick was laying in his bed playing angry birds when he heard someone walk in so he looked to see Sebastian "what do you want Smyfe?" Nick asked not looking away from his phone. "I want a second chance" Sebastian said "I don't believe in second chances" Nick said "Nicky please" Sebastian begged "Seb" Nick smiled sweetly "what?" Sebastian smiled "leave!" Nick said harshly "fuck you" Sebastian said and left. Nick smirked and went back to his game.

Jeff got to the small coffee shop and was surprised to see Sebastian there. "hey Jeff" Sebastian smiled and sat down next to him. "oh so now you know my name" Jeff said sarcastically "well here's the thing, I think you're really cute" Sebastian whispered seductively and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Jeff's face. Jeff blushed and looked down. "you're adorable when you blush, can I kiss you?" Sebastian smirked so Jeff looked up nervously. Sebastian connected the two's lips.

They pulled back and Sebastian smiled "how about we turn this into a date?" Sebastian asked "uhh, yeah that sounds fun. I guess" Jeff replied nervously "why are you so nervous, it's just a date" Sebastian chuckled "well I've never actually been on a date" Jeff explained "well just tell me about yourself" Sebastian smiled so Jeff started telling him about his life and what he like to do.

Jeff looked at his phone and was surprised to see he had been talking to Sebastian for two hours. "we should probably get back to school" Jeff sighed "yeah, we have class tomorrow" Sebastian smiled and stood up. They walked out of the coffee shop and Sebastian grabbed Jeff's hand as they walked back to Dalton. They stopped in front of Jeff's dorm and smiled at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow or maybe text you later" Sebastian smiled "see you tomorrow or text you later" Jeff smiled. Sebastian planted a quick kiss on Jeff's lips and went into his dorm.

Jeff went to his and Nick's room and flopped down on his bed. "damn it takes you two hours to eat dinner. I can't imagine how long it takes you to get ready in the morning" Nick chuckled "well it usually takes me an hour but since we have uniforms then probably forty five minutes" Jeff smiled "what? how the hell does it take you that long to get ready?" Nick asked looking at him "well I have to shower, put a little bit of make up on and it takes awhile to get my hair this perfect" Jeff smiled "you're so gay" Nick chuckled "It comes naturally" Jeff smiled and started to get ready for bed. "you're just going change in front of me?" Nick asked "we both have the same body parts so it's nothing new to either one of us, unless you don't" Jeff smirked "I am one hundred percent man" Nick assured Jeff and they both laughed.

Nick woke up in the middle of the night and saw Jeff was still up. "who are you texting?" Nick groaned "nobody" Jeff smirked "Great him again" Nick said sarcastically "how do you know it's a him?" Jeff asked "wild guess now tell him to shut up and go to sleep" Nick said "what ever" Jeff sighed and locked his phone. Jeff eventually fell asleep.

Jeff finished getting ready and grabbed his back pack along and followed Nick out of the dorm. Sebastian walked out of his dorm and grabbed Jeff's hand. "why are you holding hands?" Nick asked "because Jeff and I started dating last night" Sebastian smiled "um Jeff can I speak to you for a moment? Alone" Nick asked "sure" Jeff agreed confused and followed Nick into an empty classroom.

"what's up?" Jeff asked "you can't date Sebastian" Nick told him "why?" Jeff asked confused "he's a player, he's slept with every gay boy in this school" Nick explained "that's probably a lie" Jeff said doubtfully "I'm serious, he pretends to like the person, fucks them then dumps them" Nick explained "but what about your relationship with him?" Jeff asked "he did that to me and dumped me after he fucked three other guys" Nick sighed "wait are you sure this isn't because you kissed me yesterday?" Jeff asked "well, I did like that but I'm warning you about Sebastian and I don't want you to get hurt" Nick explained "he seems nice and I don't need you telling me who to date" Jeff said and walked out of the room and smiled at Sebastian. The two walked down the hall hand in hand to their first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff walked out of the math classroom and was met by Sebastian. "hey what do you say we ditch class and go up to my dorm?" Sebastian asked "I can't skip class on my first day, I don't want to get expelled" Jeff said "it won't be skipping class, I'll just email your teacher saying you had to talk with me about joining the warblers" Sebastian said "they will let it go?" Jeff asked "yeah they always do" Sebastian smiled so Jeff followed him up to Sebastian's dorm.

Sebastian locked the door and pushed Jeff down onto the bed. "you're really hot" Sebastian whispered and kissed Jeff. Sebastian grabbed Jeff's crotch causing a moan to escape from Jeff's mouth. "Sebastian I'm not sure I'm ready for this" Jeff said "you are, trust me" Sebastian smiled and they went all the way.

Nick got to the dorm and saw Jeff wasn't there. He was extremely confused. "hey Kurt have you seen Jeff?" Nick asked "no, I haven't seen him all day" Kurt replied "Blaine?" Nick asked "nope, I saw him in first period and that's it" Blaine replied "Smyfe" Nick whispered then jeff walked in and went straight to his and Nick's room. "found him" Kurt smiled and Nick got really pissed off.

Jeff looked at Sebastian naked next to him after their fifth round today. They both got dressed and Sebastian looked at Jeff. "hey I better go before Nick, Blaine and Kurt get worried, I'll text you later" Jeff smiled "don't bother texting" Sebastian said "do you want me to call you?" Jeff asked confused "no, Jeff. I'm breaking up with you. You're not good enough for me and I had fun taking something special from you're innocent body but it's not going to work" Sebastian smirked "what?" Jeff asked sadly "you just got demoted from boyfriend to exboyfriend" Sebastian smiled and Jeff ran out.

Jeff laid on his bed and cried into his pillow. He should've listened to Nick. Speaking of Nick. "Jeff what happened?" Nick asked sitting on the edge of Jeff's bed "Sebastian told me to ditch class with him so we could have sex so we did then he broke up with me" Jeff sniffled so Nick hugged him. "I should've listened to you but he was my first boyfriend" Jeff cried "I know and let's say he didn't count so someone else can be your first" Nick smiled "start over?" Jeff asked "starting now" Nick smiled and Jeff wiped away his tears. "hi, I'm Nick. you're roommate" Nick smiled holding out his hand Jeff smiled and spoke "I'm Jeff" Nick shook his hand and they hugged. "start from the beginning, what do you want to do after high school?" Nick asked "I want to be a singer" Jeff smiled "me too, why don't we try a duet?" Nick asked "ok what song?" Jeff asked "umm, how about you can come to me?" Nick suggested "ok" Jeff smiled and pulled his guitar out from under his bed. He started playing and the two started singing.

They finished and smiled "you're really good" Nick smiled "you are too" Jeff smiled "hey I'm about to go to a warbler rehearsal, come with me and audition" Nick smiled "what are the warblers that everyone is talking about?" Jeff asked "the Dalton Academy champion show choir team" Nick explained "awesome, sounds fun" Jeff smiled and stood up. Nick chuckled and straightened out Jeff's uniform. "haha thanks" Jeff chuckled and Nick planted a quick kiss on Jeff's lips before they left hand in hand.

The two walked into the rehearsal room smiling and everyone looked at them. "hey Nick, who's your boyfriend?" Thad asked "I don't have a boyfriend" Nick said confused "then why are you holding blondey's hand?" Thad asked. Nick looked at Jeff and his hand and pulled his hand away. "um uh we aren't dating" Jeff said nervously "ok well what's your name and why are you here?" Hunter asked "I want to join the warblers" Jeff smiled "ok well sing something newbie" Sebastian commanded so Jeff nodded and thought of something to sing. He decided on we are young by fun.

"ok who votes that newbie gets in?" Sebastian asked so all the warblers raised their hands. "ok newbie you're in" Sebastian grumbled "hey man whore I have a name" Jeff said and everyone looked at him "yeah I know" Sebastian replied "yeah and we know that you've humped and dumped every gay boy in this school" Jeff snarled "at least I get more action than you" Sebastian shot back "as a whore" Nick said "how many of you guys have slept with Sebastian then got dumped?" Jeff asked and everyone in the room raised their hand. "fuck you guys" Sebastian grumbled "I'm afraid you already have and nobody wants to do it again" Jeff smirked "shut up" Sebastian growled "ok everyone we have important business to discuss!" Hunter announced so everyone looked at him. "there was a gas explosion at McKinnley, luckily no one was hurt but some students will be transferring here, we need to discuss allowing any of those students to join the warblers" Hunter explained "no, we are full. no more spots available" Thad said "well there's my friend Rachel Berry who has an amazing voice" Kurt said "Kurt you have a higher vocal range than her. if we wanted a woman's voice in a song we'd just ask you to sing the part" Sebastian said "that's true. I guess we are full so no one else can join" Kurt sighed "so the decision is final, no McKinnley students will join the warblers" Hunter announced so everyone nodded.

"ok, now we need to discuss solos and set lists" Hunter smiled "Jeff wants to audition for a solo" Nick announced "ok Jeff, Blaine, Kurt and of course Nick are up for solos" Hunter smiled "wait I didn't say I was going to audition" Nick said confused "you did when you volunteered Jeff" Hunter smirked and Nick shrugged. They went on with rehearsals then went to dinner.

Nick changed into sweat pants and laid on his bed. "Nick?" Jeff asked from his bed "yeah?" Nick asked "are we dating?" Jeff asked "umm I don't know, do you want to" Nick asked and Jeff walked over and laid next to Nick. "maybe I find you a little attractive" Jeff smirked "I like it" Nick smiled "I might really want to kiss you right now" Jeff smirked so Nick looked at him. Nick smiled and kissed Jeff.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. "It's impossible to kiss someone like that and not call that person my boyfriend" Jeff smiled "now I can call my _extremely_ sexy roommate my boyfriend" Nick smiled and cuddled up into Jeff's chest. "I love this feeling" Jeff whispered "what feeling?" Nick asked looking at him "the feeling that someone actually loves and cares about me" Jeff smiled "it's the best feeling in the world" Nick smiled and kissed Jeff before cuddling back into Jeff's chest, the two drifted to sleep together a few minutes later.

Once a month the principal goes around and does dorm inspection to make sure everyone is in the correct dorm and the dorms are kept organized and clean. He knocked on the door to Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff's dorm and Kurt answered and jumped at the sight of the principal. "oh um hey what are you doing here?" Kurt asked "Monthly dorm inspections so excuse me" The principal said and walked in.

The principal looked at Kurt and Blaine who were sitting on the couch reading. "where are the other two boys?" The principal asked "in their room, they should be awake" Blaine smiled "alright, if not they shall have a surprise awakening" The principal smirked and walked into the bedroom. He shook his head as he saw the two boys in the same bed. "boys, wake up!" The principal snapped and Nick opened his eyes. "holy sh- jesus, Principal Andrews, what are you doing here?" Nick asked and Jeff sat up surprised "you know the rules, no sexual activity on campus, that includes sleeping together" The principal snapped "we are so sorry" Nick said "I'm calling your parents and you're both suspended for a week" the principal said "what no, don't tell my parents. they don't know I'm gay" Jeff pleaded "that is your fault now come with me to my office" the principal commanded so the two boys put shirts and shoes on. Jeff didn't have time to put his contacts in so he just put on his glasses. "you wear glasses?" Nick asked "yeah but I usually wear contacts" Jeff sighed "well you look adorable in them" Nick smiled "boys stop flirting and let's go" the principal commanded so the two followed him down to his office.

Jeff's dad walked into the office and looked at Jeff sitting in a chair next to Nick holding Nick's hand. "come on Jeffery" Jeff's dad sighed "bye Nick, I'll text you later" Jeff sighed and pecked Nick's lips before he left with his dad. "Nicholas, are you ever going to tell him about your family?" The principal asked "what and tell him that I'm an orphan and I don't have a home and I have a scholarship here? That I don't have parents and I have to live in a shitty orphanage with twenty other kids and a weird married couple? He'll never like me if I tell him that?" Nick cried and walked out to his car. Nick drove to the orphanage and walked inside.

"Nicholas why aren't you in school?" Kathrin, the head of the orphanage asked Nick "I got suspended" Nick mumbled "Nicholas Duval what did you do?" Kathrin asked "Stop saying my last name! it's not mine! it was given to me by shitty people who left me on your door step!" Nick yelled "Nick that's not true. A police left you here because you were the only one to survive the car accident on your way home from the hospital when you were first born" Kathrin explained calmly "You lied to me about my past? I have spent all my life hoping they would come back for me or that I would find them and they aren't even alive! I hate you!" Nick yelled and ran upstairs to his old bedroom. He looked at the kids playing in the room and walked out. He turned around and went into the bathroom. He opened the small bathroom window and climbed out onto the roof. This is the only place he could get privacy.

Nick sat at the dinner table and started texting Jeff. "who are you texting Nick?" A boy smirked "it's his girlfriend" another smirked "you idiot he's gay" someone snapped "sorry I'm new and just met him" the kid said "so who are you texting?" a girl asked trying to look at Nick's phone. "my boyfriend so keep your eyes on your own shit and not mine" Nick huffed "ohh Nick has a boyfriend" another girl sang. "what's his name?" Someone asked "not telling now I'm going to bed" Nick said and walked up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff walked into his parents house and his mom looked at him. "Jeffery how did you get suspended?" Jeff's mom asked "his principal caught him sleeping with another boy" Jeff's dad grumbled "Jeffery Sterling!" his mom screeched "what? I'm gay! Nick is my first boyfriend and he actually cares about me! Is it wrong of me to actually love someone?" Jeff shouted "Jeff go to your room, you're grounded for the next week" Jeff's mom said "you're grounding me for being gay?" Jeff asked "no we are grounding you for getting suspended" Jeff's dad explained so Jeff stormed off to his room.

Three days later

Nick was sitting on the roof watching people pass when he saw a familiar blonde boy "Jeff!" Nick shouted so the blonde looked up "Nick! What are you doing on the roof of the orphanage?" Jeff yelled back "go to the front door!" Nick yelled "should I knock?" Jeff asked "yeah" Nick smiled so Jeff waked up to the front dppr and Nick climbed back through the window. "Nicholas there's someone here for you!" Kathrin called so Nick flew down the stairs. Nick ran and jumped on Jeff rapped his legs around Jeff's waist and smashed their lips together. "ohhh I know who Nick's boyfriend is" Andrew sang "shut up dweeb" Nick hissed "Nicholas be nice and choose in and out, we don't need to air condition the outside" Kathrin said "ugh fine" Nick huffed and pulled Jeff over to the couch.

"hey what's your name?" A girl smirked at Jeff "Nick's boyfriend and way too old for you" Jeff said "Go away Alyssa" Nick said so the girl ran off and the two sat on the couch. "so why are you in an orphanage?" Jeff asked "ohh you didn't tell him yet. you're about to get dumped" Marcus smirked "fuck off Marcus "Kathrin Nick said a bad word!" Marcus yelled walking off "ass hole" Nick mumbled and looked at Jeff. "my parents got into a car accident and died when I was a baby so I live here" Nick explained "why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jeff asked "I was afraid you wouldn't like me because I live in a shitty house with like twenty little kids" Nick sighed "you don't live here though, you live with me at Dalton" Jeff smiled "yeah but I live here because you got us suspended" Nick smiled "we were in your bed" Jeff smirked "I didn't ask you to get in bed with me" Nick shot back so Jeff kissed him.

"I love you Nick" Jeff smiled "I love you too Jeff" Nick smiled and Kathrin walked in pissed off. "Nicholas Alexander Duval! why did you tell Marcus to f off?" Kathrin asked "because he was teasing me about shit he shouldn't be teasing me about and stop using my last name! the people who gave it to me are dead and I hate it!" Nick shouted and Jeff stood next to him "hey let's go get coffee to calm you down" Jeff sighed "anything to get me out of the place" Nick grumbled and walked out with Jeff.

A few hours later Nick walked back into the house and saw a married couple talking to Kathrin. "Nicholas why don't you introduce yourself" Kathrin smiled "um ok, I'm Nick, nice to meet you" Nick smiled holding out his hand "I'm Katy and this is my husband Mark" The lady smiled shaking his hand "well it's nice to meet you, I'm sure you're making some kid here happy by adopting them" Nick sighed "how old are you?" Mark asked "I'm sixteen and yes I am an orphan too" Nick sighed "well it was nice to meet you Nick" Katy smiled and Nick went to the living room.

A few minutes later Kathrin, Katy and Mark appeared in front of Nick. "is there a problem?" Nick asked looking up from his phone. "well Nicholas meet your new parents" Kathrin smiled "wait really?" Nick asked "yes, you are now Nick Duval" Katy smiled "wait that's been my name my whole life" Nick said confused "wait what's your full name?" Mark asked "Nicholas Alexander Duval" Nick replied "oh my god! you're my nephew, I was thirteen when my brother's wife had you then got into a car accident. I took care of you for a day before you were taken here" Mark explained so Nick hugged him.

The three teenage girls who are also orphans walked in and looked at Nick "oh you poor faggot, stop kissing up to them. nobody is going to adopt a gay" one of the girls, Ashley said "I'm tired of your bull shit Ashley! I'm gay, yes. I have a boyfriend. I'm proud of being gay and your stupid remarks aren't going to stop me from being who I am. and unlike you I just got adopted so screw you and I hope I don't ever see you again" Nick snapped "what ever you're still just another faggot that nobody cares about" Emily snarled and walked off. "you're gay?" Mark asked "do you hate me already?" Nick asked "no, sweetie we aren't going to hate you for being yourself" Katy smiled "well go get your stuff and let's go home" Mark smiled so Nick ran upstairs and threw his stuff into his suitcase.

They got to the house and sat around the living room. "Nick, we want you to go to college and be the best person you can be so we want to send you to the best high school in town so we are sending you to Dalton Academy boarding school" Katy explained "awesome because that's the school I'm going to right now" Nick smiled "then why aren't you in school?" Mark asked "I got suspended for a week" Nick sighed "oh, for what?" Katy asked "I accidentally slept with my roommate the night before dorm inspections and the principal caught us" Nick explained "You didn't?" Mark asked "oh no, we just slept nothing else" Nick chuckled "ok well the neighbors have a son also going to Dalton who is home for the week so we invited them over for dinner tonight and hopefully you guys will become friends" Katy smiled "sounds awesome, now um what can I call you guys?" Nick asked kind of awkwardly "mom and dad or Katy and Mark. what ever you're comfortable with" Mark smiled "ok and thank you by the way" Nick smiled "for what?" Katy asked "adopting me, giving me a place to call home and letting me call you mom and dad so I can be a normal high school kid" Nick smiled "thank you for getting through everything so we could find you and I could help my brother out. And by the way you look just like your father" Mark smiled and Nick hugged him. "can I see a picture of my birth parents?" Nick asked so Mark smiled and pulled out a photo album. He showed a picture of a couple holding a baby in the hospital. "that's you right after you were born with your mother and father" Mark smiled "that's amazing but I'm glad I have someone close to my birth parents to call my parents" Nick smiled and Katy looked at the time. We better start getting the table set for dinner the neighbors should be over soon" Katy smiled so they all stood up.

Nick was setting the table when the door bell rang. Mark walked to the door and let the neighbors inside. Nick looked up and saw Jeff. "Jeff what are you doing here?" Nick asked "what are you doing here?" Jeff asked "I got adopted" Nick smiled and Jeff hugged Nick. "that's amazing and you live right next to me now" Jeff smiled and Nick poked Jeff's sides. "no, Nick don't tickle me" Jeff smiled trying to be serious "too late" Nick smiled and tickled Jeff until he fell on the floor laughing. Jeff laid on the floor out of breath from laughing. "Nick help me up" Jeff whined holding out his arm. Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled and pulled Nick down onto the floor next to him. "oww that hurt" Nick laughed "I'll kiss it better" Jeff smiled and Nick pecked Jeff's lips before they both got up.

"so I'm assuming you two know each other" Katy chuckled "yes, this is my roommate boyfriend that got us suspended" Nick smiled "it was your bed" Jeff fake coughed. "that's great" Mark smiled and took a plate of raw meat outside to grill. "oh my god we have to tell Kurt and Blaine about this" Jeff smiled "oh my god yes. they will love it" Nick smiled "Jeff you sound like a gay boy" Jeff's dad said "thank you" Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Nick. Jeff's parents went out to the back patio so Nick and Jeff shrugged and followed.

Nick looked at the large back yard and saw the trampoline in the center of the yard. "you have a trampoline?" Nick asked "yeah, I was a gymnast until I broke my wrist and we didn't bother selling the trampoline. you can jump on it if you want to" Katy explained "let's go Jeff" Nick smiled and kicked his shoes off. Nick dragged Jeff over and got on the trampoline.

Jeff started jumping and did a back flip. "what? that's not fair! when did you learn to do a back flip?" Nick asked "I took dance classes and I did gymnastics" Jeff smiled while jumping. Nick tried a front flip and landed on his wrist. "ow fuck it hurts" Nick gasped holding his wrist. Jeff looked at Nick's wrist and gasped "let's go, you get dinner later" Jeff sighed "what?" Nick asked "you broke it" Jeff simply replied and helped Nick off of the trampoline. "where's your keys?" Jeff asked "front pocket" Nick sighed so Jeff reached his hand in Nick's pocket and pulled out his car keys. "we'll be back" Jeff said "where are you going?" Mark asked "hospital, he broke his wrist" Jeff replied "oh we should go too" Katy said worried "it's fine, you don't need to worry. I broke my wrist when I was nine. I'm fine and we'll be back soon" Nick said "are you sure?" Katy asked "yes, mom I'm sure" Nick said smiling at mom. "ok, well see you soon I guess" Katy sighed and the two boys left.

An hour later Nick got back to the house with a dark blue cast on his arm. "hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Katy asked "my wrist hurts" Nick sighed "well you broke it so it will for a while" Mark chuckled "well here's your dinner, eat up then you should probably go to bed" Katy smiled s NIck nodded and sat down. Jeff sat down Nick and ate with him.

They finished eating and put their plates in the dishwasher. "I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff smiled looking at Nick "ok, I love you" Nick smiled and kissed Jeff. "I love you too" Jeff smiled and left. "good night mom, good night dad" Nick smiled "good night sweetie" Katy replied and Nick went to his room. They gave Nick the guest bedroom for his bedroom. It has a king sized bed in the middle, a private bathroom, a large dresser, a flat screen tv and an empty desk. Nick smiled and changed into his pajamas. He laid in bed and smiled.

three more days later

Jeff knocked on the door and Nick answered it. "you ready to go back to school?" Jeff asked "yeah hold on" Nick smiled and Jeff stepped into the house while Nick ran off. "hey I'm going back to school with Jeff since our suspension is over, thanksgiving break is in two weeks so see you then, or maybe sooner, I might come home for a weekend" Nick smiled "Ok. have fun" Katy smiled and hugged Nick "bye dad, I'll see you soon" Jeff smiled "bye, have fun at school and stay out of trouble" Mark smiled and hugged Nick. Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and walked out to Nick's car since Jeff's car is still at school.

Nick and Jeff walked back into the dorm and were attacked by Blaine and Kurt. "you're back!" Kurt cheered "yeah and it's only been a week" Jeff chuckled "I know but it felt like so much longer" Blaine said "oh and I got adopted by my birth father's brother and I live right next to Jeff" Nick smiled "oh my god that is awesome!" Kurt cheered then someone knocked on the door so Blaine answered it. "hey principal Andrews" Blaine said confused as the principal walked in. "you two are back, I just wanted to remind you to stay out of trouble because I have already expelled a student" Principal Andrews said then looked at Nick's arm "what did you do to your arm?" Principal Andrews asked "I was jumping on a trampoline" Nick sighed "where did you get a trampoline?" principal Andrews asked "I got adopted by my birth father's brother" Nick smiled "good for you" principal Andrews said and walked out. "oh my god I forgot to tell you that Sebastian got expelled for sleeping with every boy in school" Kurt smirked "he deserved it" Nick said "yeah" Jeff agreed and the four sat on the couch and turned on a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Jeff were sitting in third period English taking notes like the rest of the class when the teacher's phone rang. "Nick, Jeff. Principal Andrews said to take your stuff and go to the office" The teacher said so the two boys looked at each other confused and left for the office.

"Nicholas, Jeffery have a seat" Principal Andrews sighed so the two boys sat down. "we haven't done anything wrong. we haven't been sleeping together and we really don't do much so why are we here?" Nick asked "you two are being transferred to McKinley High School" Andrews simply replied "what? NO! that can't happen" Nick said "well it already has. you two will start school at McKinley tomorrow and you have the rest of today to move your stuff out" Andrews said "why?" Jeff asked "I need people who commit to their grades and not a silly relationship which is not you two" Principal Andrews explained "we are honor roll students how are we not committed to our grades?" Nick asked "Nicholas over the past three weeks your grades went from an A average to a C average, Jeffery, Your grades went from A average to a D average" Andrews said "this isn't fair" Jeff said "there are many boys who want into this school and will commit to their grades instead of sleeping around in the dorms so go. the decision is final and you have already been replaced" Andrews said so the two boys stormed out.

The boys got to their houses and finished carrying their stuff to their rooms. Nick knocked on Jeff's door with his parents behind him since Jeff's family invited them over for dinner to talk about school and have kind of a do over from the night nick broke his arm. "hey come in" Jeff's mom smiled so Nick and his parents walked inside. "Jeff is upstairs in his room, you can go up there" Jeff's dad said so Nick nodded and went upstairs.

Nick found a door with "JEFF" painted on the door. He shrugged and walked into the room to see Jeff asleep. He smirked and crept over to the bed. Nick smirked and carefully crawled on top of Jeff. Nick sat on Jeff's hips and kissed up his bare chest to his jawline then kissed his ear lobe. "Jeffy" Nick whispered seductively and kissed his jaw again. Jeff groaned and kissed Nick.

"how'd you know which bedroom was mine?" Jeff asked "well it was really hard to figure out which room was your considering I had to choose from Jeff and Jenifer" Nick chuckled sarcastically and got off of Jeff. Nick looked at Jeff's stomach then at Jeff. "what's up with the scars?" Nick asked "at my old school everyone hated me so I started cutting but I'm good now. I stopped" Jeff sighed and Nick rested his head on Jeff's chest and traced the scars on Jeff's stomach. "they're beautiful" Nick smiled "no they're not, they show that I let people break me" Jeff argued "think of it like a puzzle. you put it together and it's beautiful then people come by and break it. Some people can't fix their puzzle but you fixed yours and once a puzzle is broken you can always see the cracks from where it broke but it'll always be just as beautiful as before" Nick explained "I never thought of it that way. have you ever self harmed?" Jeff asked "I've thought about it but decided not to because I knew that some day it would all get better and the day I met you I knew my whole life would get better" Nick smiled "I love you" Jeff smiled "I love you too" Nick smiled then Jeff's mom walked in. "hey boys come eat" misses Sterling smiled "do we have to put shirts on?" Nick asked "I don't care" misses Sterling chuckled and they all went downstairs.

They sat around the table and Mark cleared his throat. "so about school" Mark started "we couldn't get you guys back into Dalton so you have to go to McKinley" Jeff's dad sighed "no, I don't want to go to public school" Nick whined "what's wrong with public school?" Katy asked "the smell, bullies, crowded halls, the rude people and the sluts go there" Nick explained "Nick that's not nice" Katy scolded "he's right though. at my old school a girl pinned me up against a wall and tried to make out with me. of course I reminded her that I'm gay and she slapped me and walked off" Jeff explained "why'd she slap you?" Nick asked "I refused to make out with her and she was homophobic" Jeff replied "maybe things will be better at your new school now stop being paranoid and start the dishes" misses Sterling said "no, I hate doing dishes" Jeff groaned "Jeffery go" mister Sterling "I really dislike you right now" Jeff said glaring at his parents "I'll help you" Nick smiled "you can't, your cast" Jeff replied "you wash, I'll put them in the dishwasher" Nick smiled standing up.

Nick and Jeff got to McKinley and went to the office. "Nicholas Duval" Nick told the secretary so she handed him his schedule. Jeff did the same and they walked down the hallway and found their lockers. "what class do you have first?" Jeff asked "math, what about you?" Nick replied "English, just let me see your schedule" Jeff sighed taking the paper from Nick. "we have science, lunch, choir, gym and study hall together" Jeff sighed "so for the first two hours of the day we won't see each other" Nick frowned then the first period bell rang. "ok see you in third period" Jeff sighed and Nick pecked his lips before they separated.

Nick met Jeff by their lockers then they went to choir together. The two walked into the choir room nervously and everyone looked at them. "who are you?" Rachel asked "why are you here?" Sam asked "this is our turf what do you think you're doing walking in here?" Puck asked standing up. "relax guys this in just Nick and Jeff. They are new and they joined the glee club" Will said "where'd you transfer from?" Finn asked "Dalton Academy" Jeff replied "are you related or something or did you just both happen to transfer at the same time?" Tina asked "we are dating and we both got transferred because they didn't think we were committed to our classes enough" Nick explained "great we send one gay away and get two more in return" Santana grumbled "ok let's get this lesson started, Nick, Jeff have a seat" Will said so the two boys sat down in the second row.

"ok this week is beyonce" Will smiled "but there's a twist, you have to have a partner and convert the song to a duet" Will smiled "so Finn are you free for a duet?" Quinn asked "um no, I'm singing with Rachel" Finn replied "Jeffy what song are we going to sing?" Nick asked "Um well I was thinking drunk in love" Jeff smiled "awesome let's get started" Nick smiled and they looked up the lyrics.

The bell rang so everyone left out to their cars and stuff since they had choir last period. "hey Nick, Jeff come here" Will said so the two boys walked over confused "sorry about them when you first walked in, you'll fit in just fine here" Will smiled "awesome" Jeff smiled "I'm exited to hear your guys' duet, what song did you choose?" Will asked "Drunk in love" Nick replied then Jeff's phone rang.

Jeff hung up the phone and looked at Nick with tears in his eyes. "Jeffy what's wrong?" Nick asked "M-My dad just got into a car accident and died" Jeff sniffled and burst into tears. Nick hugged Jeff and sighed "I'm so sorry. do they know who hit him?" Nick asked "a teenage girl who was texting while driving named Quinn Fabray" Jeff asked "wait did you just say Quinn Fabray?" Will asked so Jeff nodded "she's in choir with you two" Will said "cool" Jeff sighed and walked off with Nick.

The two boys decided to go to Nick's house and hang out so Jeff didn't have to go home. "hey Jeff, I'm sorry about your father" Katy sighed looking at Jeff "It wasn't your fault" Jeff mumbled and went up stairs with Nick.

Jeff laid next to Nick and sighed. "Nick, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you forever and forget about everything" Jeff sniffled "I wish we could do that but we have school and your mom needs your support because it is her husband that she loves" Nick sighed "but everything in my house reminds me of my dad" Jeff whined and cuddled closer to Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and closed his eyes. Jeff silently cried himself to sleep in Nick's arms.

Jeff's mom knocked o the door to Nick's family's house and Katy answered. "hey, I'm so sorry about your husband" Katy sighed and hugged misses Sterling. "is Jeffery here?" misses sterling sniffled "yeah, he's upstairs with Nick, you can go get him if you'd like" Katy explained so misses Sterling and went up the stairs.

Misses Sterling opened the door to Nick's room and smiled slightly at her son sleeping in his boyfriends arms. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you Jeffery, I'm glad you found love" misses Sterling whispered and kissed Jeff's forehead softly. Jeff moved and Nick held him close. Misses Sterling walked out of the room quietly and sighed.

misses sterling went back down stairs and looked at Katy. "is everything ok?" Katy asked "yeah, I just wanted to make sure he was ok. He's asleep with Nick right now" misses Sterling sighed "come to the kitchen and let's have some tea" Katy said pulling misses sterling to the kitchen.

Jeff walked into the choir room with Nick and saw everyone in a circle around something. the noticed it was the girl Quinn. In a wheel chair because of the car accident. "why is everyone making a big deal about her?" Jeff asked "because she's in a wheel chair after being in a car accident" Rachel said "so? I still don't see why it makes her special" Jeff replied "she could've died and we are happy she didn't" Santana replied "well she may be alive but because of her I no longer have a father! She killed my father because she was texting! She should be dead not my dad!" Jeff said raising his voice over everyone. Everyone looked at Jeff then he just ran out of the room crying.

Everyone stood there silently then looked at Quinn. "I feel so bad now, because of my stupid mistakes Jeff lost his dad" Quinn said "it's my fault, I was the one who texted you" Rachel said "maybe he's about me being the one who should've died instead of his father" Quinn sighed "Quinn, you are alive and you have to stay alive and we all feel bad about Jeff loosing his dad" Finn said "I guess, wait where did Nick go?" Quinn asked.

Nick ran after Jeff and finally caught up to him when they got to the back of the school. "Nick, I need my dad" Jeff sobbed hugging Nick. "I know exactly how you feel, I had no parents for sixteen years and I cried every night wanting someone to call mom and dad. you lost your dad now you have to find him" Nick said "what do you mean?" Jeff sniffled "well anything that is lost always gets found. you have to find your dad inside of you, his spirit lives with you and you have to believe he's here with you" Nick explained "Nick you always make everything better" Jeff smiled slightly "only for you because I love you" Nick smiled and kissed Jeff.

"shouldn't you two gays be in class?" Sue asked scaring the two boys "umm we are supposed to be and we are about to head that way" Nick said nervously "well I would give you detention but I don't feel like sitting in a classroom watching you two fuck each other" Sue told them "um ok well we better get to class" Jeff said nervously so the two hurried back to the choir room.

"hey Jeff I'm so sorry. It's because of my stupid mistakes that you lost your dad and I feel really bad" Quinn told Jeff when he walked in. "can we at least be friends?" Quinn asked "yeah I guess" Jeff mumbled and everyone sat in their spots. "ok, Jeff, Nick, you are up first for our Beyoncé duet week" Will smiled so the two boys walked up to the front of the class. The band started playing and the boys sang their duet.

Everyone stood up clapping when the two finished. "I love you Nicky" Jeff smiled "I love you too Jeffy" Nick replied and the two sat down. "that was amazing" Will smiled. "how long did it take you to write it all and perfect it?" Finn asked "about three and a half hours" Nick smiled "that's awesome" Puck smiled then the last bell rang. "hey jeff, I'm so sorry but I hope we can at least be friends" Quinn said "it's ok and I guess we could be friends. I have to go home to my mom so see you tomorrow" Jeff sighed "ok bye jeff" Quinn smiled and the two went in opposite directions.

Jeff followed Nick into his house and was greeted by Katy. "hey mom" Nick smiled "hey Nick, hey jeff. How was school?" Katy asked "the person who killed my dad is in choir with us" Jeff told her. "well I don't know if that's good or bad" Katy replied and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Nick sat on the couch and Jeff laid his head in his lap and laid across the couch. "I miss my dad" Jeff sighed "I know how you feel" Nick told him. "I know. you had no parents for sixteen years and that must've sucked" Jeff said "It did but now I'm happy and love my parents" Nick smiled and played with Jeff's long blonde hair. "I love you Jeffy" Nick smiled "I love you too Nicky" Jeff smiled and the door bell rang.

Nick looked to see an elderly couple walking towards him. "oh you must be Nicholas! we've heard so much about you" the older lady smiled "I go by Nick and I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Nick asked after Jeff said up. "Nick this are your grandparents" Katy smiled "oh well nice to meet you" Nick smiled and hugged each one. "Nick, I have to go. My mom needs me" Jeff said "ok, I'll see you later then" Nick smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you" Nick smiled "I love you too" Jeff replied and pecked Nick's lips before leaving. "I don't know how kids are saying good bye to each other these days but I'm pretty sure friends don't do that" Grandpa Duval said "oh umm yeah that's the thing. I'm gay and that's Jeff, my boyfriend" Nick explained "oh my heavens" Grandma Duval said "is there a problem here?" Mark asked "yes, take him back to the orphanage, make him suffer, let him burn in hell. Why would you adopt a gay boy? they are aliens and god didn't create us to date the same sex" Grandpa Duval said causing tears to run down Nick's cheeks "you know I actually like it here and I felt like I finally had a family that loved me for me but I guess I thought wrong. I've lived practically on my own in a shitty orphanage for sixteen years! I finally got adopted and felt like someone cared but I lied! I guess you're not the family I thought I had" Nick cried and ran out of the house.

Katy looked at mark then at Mark's parents. "dad why would you say that?" Mark asked "he's gay, you know how we feel about gays" Grandpa Duval said "Well dad he isn't like any other gays! he's respectful, he's so loving and he was my brother's son!" Mark almost yelled "wait what? how could he be your brother's son. your brother died sixteen years ago" grandma Duval asked "sixteen years ago when he was taking his first son home from the hospital. the baby survived and was put into an orphanage and I found him, he's my brother's son and I would like to keep him as my son" Mark explained "oh my god, that's amazing. how did you do find him?" grandpa Duval asked "on accident, we just went to adopt a child and found him extremely charming and respectful so we adopted him. late on we found out he was my brother's son" Mark explained. "well we have to find him" grandma Duval said "he's probably next door at Jeff's" Katy sighed.

Jeff answered the door to Nick who was crying. Jeff didn't hesitate before hugging him. "what's wrong?" Jeff asked pulling Nick inside the house. "my grandparents hate me. They are homophobic and said I should burn in hell and said I'm an alien" Nick sniffled "none of what they said is true. I love you and that's all that matters" Jeff sighed and picked up Nick bridal style. "when did you get so strong?" Nick chuckled as Jeff carried him upstairs. "I've always been strong" Jeff smiled and the two laid in Jeff's bed together.

Nick eventually fell asleep in Jeff's arms. Nick always feels safe with Jeff, he feels like nothing else matters when he's with Jeff. "I love you" Jeff mumbled and kissed Nick's temple before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick woke up to Jeff's mom standing over him and Jeff. "come on you two. you have school" misses sterling said "I'd rather burn in hell" Nick mumbled "you have ten minutes or else you're riding the bus" misses sterling threatened "mom that threat doesn't work anymore because I have my own car that I can drive" Jeff explained "ok well if you are even a minute late for school I will make both of you clean the house with your tooth brushes then make you brush your teeth with the same brushes" misses sterling smirked "shit we better get going" Jeff said jumping out of bed. "she won't really make us do that" Nick said "she's made me do it before" Jeff said so Nick got up.

Nick hugged Jeff and sighed "I have to go home and change into clean clothes" Jeff kissed Nick's forehead and smiled slightly. "your grandparents probably won't be there" Jeff sighed "ok, well I'll be back soon I guess" Nick sighed and left.

Nick walked into the house and wen directly to his room. He got dressed and made sure his hair was fine. He walked out to the kitchen and saw his grandparents. "I'll pick up breakfast on my way to school" Nick mumbled "Nicholas be nice" Mark hissed "why should I be nice when not even five minutes after talking to them they told me to die and burn in hell?" Nick asked "Nick calm down" Katy sighed "I'm just going to go to school" Nick grumbled and left the house.

Nick and Jeff got into Nick's car and went to school with out saying a word to the other. "you ok?" Jeff asked breaking the silence "no, I hate my grandparents" Nick grumbled pulling into a parking spot. "don't worry about them. I love you and that's all that matters" Jeff smiled and kissed nick before the two walked into the school together.

Nick waited for Jeff at the cafeteria like usual but he never showed up. Nick walked out of the cafeteria confused. He looked for Jeff wondering where he could be. He looked in the chemistry lab and heard a loud sound so he walked inside. He saw Jeff having sex with another guy. "you fucking whore" Nick said and stormed out.

Nick ran out to his car and cried. Why? Why was his life so horrible? Why does he have to believe when people say they love him? Nick decided that he wasn't going to let Jeff get in the way of his academic success so he got out of the car and went to his next class.

At the end of the day Nick went out to his car and he heard someone call his name so he spun around to see Jeff. "Nick stop please!" Jeff yelled so Nick turned around angered "What the fuck do you want from me? Would you like to stomp on my heart that you broke? You lied to me! Stay away from me" Nick cried and got in his car. "can I at least have a ride home?" Jeff asked "ride the bus" Nick told him and drove off.

Nick got home and went straight to his room. He laid on his bed and sobbed. Why would Jeff do that to him? He stood up and pulled out his pocket knife. He first wrote something down then took the sheet off of his bed. He started cutting his wrists, stomach and legs then he tied the sheet to his ceiling fan. He stuck his head through the loop he left and let his feet slide off the bed.

Katy wanted to know what was up with nick so she went into his room. "Oh my god Nicholas!" Katy screamed seeing her son hanging from his ceiling fan. Mark ran over and saw Nick. He rushed over and got Nick down. Katy called the ambulance and sobbed at the sight of her son.

Jeff finally got home and saw an ambulance at Nick's house. "oh my god what happened?" Jeff asked Katy "stay away from my family you fuck boy" Mark grumbled walking past. "Nick!" Jeff gasped seeing Nick's body. Jeff tried to walk over to him but Mark held him back. "I told you to stay away from my family! you think I'm kidding well I'm not. I'm getting a restraining order and suing your family for the amount that the hospital bill is" Mark told Jeff so he walked to his own house.

The ambulance took Nick to the hospital and Jeff waited inside his house. Suddenly there was a knock on the door so Jeff opened it to the police. "Jeffery sterling?" The cop asked "that's me" Jeff said confused "you were mentioned in a suicide note blaming it on you. you're under arrest for attack on another person" The cop said putting handcuffs on Jeff. "mom!" Jeff yelled as the cops took him away.

Jeff sat in a holding cell while Nick laid in a hospital bed neither knowing where the other was or how they were doing.

 **Ok so sorry for not updating in awhile but school started and I have a shit ton of homework and I have cross country in the mornings so by the end of the day I'm just too tired to update. And I haven't really been in the mood, My boyfriend and I broke up and you know how that goes but oh well I'll get over it. ok hope you enjoyed the update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was finally free to go after two days so he went to go see Nick. "Where is Nicholas Duval?" Jeff asked the secretary "down the hall to the left" she replied not looking up from the computer. Jeff nodded and walked down the long hall until he found Nick.

Jeff walked inside and looked at Nick. "what are you doing here?" Nick asked harshly "I'm sorry Nick" Jeff sighed "leave me the fuck alone! I thought you were better than Sebastian but I guess I was wrong" Nick huffed "Nick I'm really sorry, it didn't mean anything" Jeff apologized "how long has this been going on?" Nick asked "since we got to McKinley " Jeff mumbled "get the fuck out and don't talk to me again you stupid fuckboy" Nick growled so Jeff left the room.

Katy walked into Nick's hospital room and smiled slightly as she saw Nick was awake. "hey baby" Katy smiled "hey" Nick grumbled "why'd you do it?" Katy asked so Nick sighed "Mom, he has been cheating on me for like a month" Nick said through tears. "oh sweetie I'm so sorry" Katy sighed "it's not your fault" Nick sighed and just stared at the ceiling.

Jeff texted Jason telling him to meet him in the janitor's closest in the freshmen wing. Jason agreed and the two met int the closet.

Jeff looked at Jason and sighed "hey what's wrong babe?" Jason asked grabbing Jeff's hand "nothing, I'm just really horny" Jeff half lied and connected the two's lips. Soon after Jeff was ass fucking Jason.

Nick was finally released from hospital and just sat in his room on his bed. Nick flopped backwards and started sobbing. Katy walked into the room and sat next to Nick. Nick hugged his mother and sobbed "mom, it hurts. I loved him so much" Nick cried "baby I know what you're going through" Katy told him. "I hate my life" Nick sniffled "you're life will be fine once you exclude Jeff from it" Katy explained "how when he was such a huge part of my life and he lives next door to me?" Nick asked "when I was growing up I had the same neighbor all my life and I didn't meet her until I was eighteen years old" Katy said "so what you're telling me is that I have to be a shut in and ignore life" Nick asked "no you just have to ignore the people who bother you" Katy chuckled slightly.

Jeff was about to invite Jason because he wanted attention but instead he just invited him over to talk to him. "Hey babe what's wrong?" Jason asked "this was a mistake. You need to leave me alone. I'm done with you" Jeff said. "Why?" Jason asked "I need Nick back. He means the world to me" Jeff explained "what ever. I was cheating on you anyways" Jason said and left.

Jeff sighed and knocked on the door to Nick's house. "Hey jeff" Katy smiled "hey, I really need to talk to Nick" Jeff sighed "I'll let you talk to him this once" Katy sighed so Jeff went to Nick's room.

"Why are you here?" Nick grumbled "I love you Nick, please give me one more chance" Jeff begged "no" Nick said so Jeff walked over "do you still love me?" Jeff asked but Nick didn't reply. Jeff say on the edge of the bed and looked into his eyes. Jeff leaned forward and connected their lips. Nick couldn't help it. He kissed back.

they pulled away from each other and jeff smiled "I love you Nick" Jeff said "I love you too Jeff" Nick smiled "so you'll be my boyfriend again?" Jeff smiled so Nick kisses him. "I'm guessing that's a yes" jeff smiled "definitely" Nick smiled and cuddled close to Jeff.

katy walked into Nick's room to get him for dinner and smiled when she saw him asleep with Jeff. "Nick, it's time for dinner" Katy smiled "hmm no, I'm tired" Nick mumbled "Jeff can stay over tonight if you get up now" Katy smiled so Nick sat up. "Jeff get up" Nick said so Jeff got up.

After dinner Jeff followed Nick to his room. Jeff laid down and smiled at Nick. "I love you" Jeff smiled "I love you too" Nick smiled and the two fell asleep

* * *

 **Heyyyy so late update. Really sorry:( I'll try to update more now. Hope you liked it and keep your hate in your head and of my reveiws. Thx byeee**


End file.
